Deadshot (Michael Rowe)
History Origin Floyd Lawton also known as Deadshot is a mercenary and assassin currently wanted by Interpol and A.R.G.U.S.. Lawton is a expert marksman and master sniper who has killed a large number of victims one known victim of his is Andy Diggle brother of John Diggle who was killed under a contract kill job given by an organization known as H.I.V.E. who wanted him dead for unknown reasons. His calling card as a assassin is lacing his bullets with a deadly poison known as curare. This method of his is used as a backup plan to kill his victims if he does not hit them in a fatal spot. After the job is done he marks the name of his victims by tattooing them on his body. Lawton's main weapons and equipment are a sniper rife, wrist mounted machine guns, a face mounted laser targeting sight device and body armor. Villain of Green Arrow Deadshot was in Starling City on a job to kill James Holder which he successfully accomplished were he crossed paths with Green Arrow. A brief fight happened were Deadshot injured Green Arrow in the process and escaped. However finding that the bullet was poisoned, Green Arrow quickly tracked down Deadshot to the apartment were he was hiding out a fight quickly happened resulting in Deadshot once again escaping from Green Arrow. However leaving his intelligence information on his current job behind Green Arrow learns that Deadshot was hired by Warren Patel to kill of the other business men interested in buying Unidac Industries. Since Deadshot killed James Holder and Carl Rasmussen two of the business men that were interested in buying the company the only one left for him to kill was Walter Steele, Oliver Queen's step father and the current head of Queen Consolidated. At the auction Deadshot prepared to kill of Walter Steele who was eventually saved by Detective Quentin Lance who Green Arrow convinced to help out against Deadshot. While trying to complete the job Green Arrow raced over to Deadshot's snipers post were the two eventually confronted each other a fight quickly happened were Green Arrow eventually shot him with an arrow in his right eye knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Also during the fight Deadshot was able to injure John Diggle who followed Green Arrow to Deadshot's snipers post. Some time later having regained consciousness, a homeless man approached Deadshot who quickly pulled the arrow from his eye and stabbed the old man in his own eye killing him. Lawton slowly staggered out of the building he was in but before he could get far, he was kidnapped by a group of men in a van. Who captured him before he could be found and taken to jail by the police but in the process Lawton once again lost consciousness. He eventually woke up in a hospital room to find his eye having been operated on and on the orders of a unidentified man was going to have his brain examined as well. However Lawton quickly broke free of his restraints and walks out and disappears. Rebirth of Deadshot Two Month later, Lawton appeared in Blüdhaven Harbor and approached a man who had been looking to hire him for a job, but he in the end turned it down due to only having one working eye. Three Months later, Deadshot now officially retired currently residing in Blüdhaven is approached by China White who offers him a job along with new weapons and equipment upgrades asking him to kill Malcolm Merlyn which Deadshot agrees to kill and come out of retirement. Deadshot and China White form a plan on how to kill Malcolm Merlyn by forcing him outside of his office building were a party was being held so Deadshot could kill him but the plan quickly changed. Malcolm and his son, Tommy, both instead head strait to his father's safe room in his office. However Deadshot having quickly adapted to the change in plan destroys the bullet proof windows by firing a grenade from a grenade launcher at them and was able to shoot Malcolm with several times. Malcolm quickly become poisoned by the Curare from the bullets and Deadshot, China White were all able to escape. Malcolm eventually survived the event with the help of his son Tommy who gave him a blood transfusion with the help of Green Arrow as well. Hunted By John Diggle and A.R.G.U.S. *Coming Soon Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Master Marksman:' Deadshot is a master marksman and highly skilled with many ranged weapons. This is partially supported by his proficiency with his eye laser scope. Appearances Arrow *Season One **"Lone Gunmen" **"Dead To Rights" **"Home Invasion" *Season Two **"Keep Your Enemies Closer" **"Suicide Squad" **"Unthinkable" *Season Three **"Suicidal Tendencies" *Season Five **"A Matter of Trust" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *In The Episode "Dead To Rights" Lawton appears to have retired in the city of Blüdhaven and another assassin who appears in the Guillermo Ballera in the DC Comic Universe the city his home to Nightwing. Also in the DC Comics Universe Deadshot and Guillermo Ballera are villains of Nightwing with Guillermo Ballera mainly operating in Nightwing's home city. *In The Episode "The Huntress Returns", John Diggle is reading a news article about Deadshot suspected of killing the Bialyan Present. In The DC Comics Universe the City is well known country of the DC Comics. See Also *Deadshot (Michael Rowe)/Gallery *Deadshot Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Floyd_Lawton_(Arrow) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Floyd_Lawton Category:Arrow Characters